


Pre-Marital Sex

by Rehfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, almost hate sex but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria hates to admit that she's actually attracted to the man she's about to marry.<br/>Arranged marriages are supposed to be more clinical than this. Clinical was good. Clinical was easy.<br/>And this... well... was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Marital Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/gifts), [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



The arrangement really burned her up. And of course he had to be fucking gorgeous. Piercing blue eyes, devilish grin, it was all too… perfect. She crossed her arms and paced outside on the balcony. The stars spread out before her and she remembered learning to tell direction by the constellations, just part of her training when she would finally come into her own as the leader of her own family of hunters. It felt weird to be here, even though she knew it was going to happen.

All her life, she had thought about the day of her arrangement. Her mother and his mother would organize the match, the prospective couple would meet, agree that it was a good match or not, then marry, have kids, and the whole cycle would happen again with their daughter. But she never expected Christopher Argent. She shook her head and paced, mulling over how unbelievable the whole situation was.

He was supposed to be tough, and Chris was. He was supposed to be smart, and he was. He was also supposed to live and die by the Code, and he did - as far as she knew. But he wasn’t supposed to be that attractive. He wasn’t supposed to be tender or sweet. He wasn’t supposed to care deeply. And he did.

She was so mad she could spit.

“Victoria?” asked a voice.

Fantastic. He was even able to sneak up on her. “Yes?”

“Just thought you might want to come inside,” he said. “Everyone’s asking for you.”

“Let them wait.”

He stood there and she was annoyed at his caring proximity: not too near to be cloying, not too far to be coldly brusque. It would be just like him to judge the situation perfectly. Damn him. She sighed. “Look, there’s no objection on my part. As long as you hold up your end of the marriage, I’m good.”

“Yeah,” he said. He seemed to be still trying to figure out where her anger was coming from. “So you’re not objecting, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re not smiling. Nor are you inside having a drink and relaxing with our families. So…” He kicked at a leaf that had drifted onto the balcony.

He was prematurely graying and it suited him. She felt herself soften around him and shook it off, snapping at him: “Just go inside, Chris. Everything will go off without a hitch, don’t worry.”

“Well,” he said as he casually ambled to the edge of the balcony to look out and away from her, “there will be one hitch.”

“What do you mean?”

He gave her that lop-sided grin that meant mischief. “Ours.”

It took her a beat to catch his terrible humor. Christ, even his sense of humor was oddly perfect. “Oh har-dee-har-har.”

He chuckled and beamed a smile out into the dark of the night. “Oh you know you can’t wait to have a lifetime of my bad jokes,” he said.

She leaned on the balcony next to him, echoing his posture: forearms at rest on the railing and leaning forward, their elbows almost touching. She wanted to take him. More than that, she wanted him to take her. Right over there against the wall of the house and out of eyeshot of anyone inside. As it was, they wouldn’t be looked for as the party was going on a floor below them and on the other side of the house. And they were getting loud with all the liquor; Victoria could hear Chris’ sister Kate from here.

They listened to the wind in the trees for a long moment before Chris finally looked at her. “Blue suits you, you know,” he said softly looking at her sweater against her skin. “Makes your eyes burn bluer.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Are you seriously handing me a compliment?”

“Hey, take it; don’t take it. Up to you.”

She couldn’t stop herself. She hated it, but she really really couldn’t. She needed that smart mouth against her cunt. “Take me,” she said.

He turned his head slowly and she could see him battling whether or not to ask her if he heard her correctly. She turned her head and stared him down to reinforce her meaning.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he asked: “Really? Here?”

“Here and now.”

He took her by the arm and pulled her into his, kissing her with gentle passion. It was too tame. Victoria pulled away and glared. “I said… _take_. Don’t make me repeat myself.” She cocked her head toward the corner of the balcony that had some patio furniture and the side of the house she had hoped he would use.

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard him growl. His pupils were definitely blown wide as he took her over to the furniture by the elbow. “Mistletoe,” he said to her gruffly as he sat her down.

“Mistletoe?”

“Safe word,” he said.

She felt herself get wet at that. “Signal colors too?”

“Of course.”

Oh yeah. She was good and wet. He placed a knee beside her and took her face in his hands, kissing her with every ounce of animal passion he contained. He was all stubble and bruising and tongue and the whiskey he had been drinking and Victoria’s toes curled in her shoes. “Fuck yes,” she breathed as they broke. “Again,” she ordered. He obeyed.

Victoria was amazed at how much of a contradiction he was: solid underneath his shirt, but so careful with the hands that framed her face. She stripped him of his shirt slowly, savoring the chest beneath with eager fingertips as his taste made her head swim. He got both his knees astride her, tilting her head back and pressing her into the back of the couch they were seated on.

She broke the kiss with a bite of his lip and moved her mouth to one nipple. She thrilled to hear him gasp. “Victoria,” he whispered. “No one has ever-”

“Then it’s about time,” she quipped and dove for the other one, humming satisfied with the firmness of the flesh as she teased it with lips, tongue, and teeth. “Besides, if we’re getting married, then no one else will get the chance.”

“I am such a lucky man,” he smiled at her.

Her eyes were slits of blue fire as she spat back: “Don’t get smart.”

Most men would laugh to see her like that. Others would consider the mood ruined completely by her apparent anger. Chris Argent swallowed hard and with a ragged breath said: “Yes, ma’am.”

The perfect fucker. It was truly galling at how badly she wanted him. “Open your belt and flies.”

He did as commanded and his bulge was obvious and playing peek-a-boo with the fly of his boxers. She put a cool fingertip to the flesh she could see. Chris shuddered.

“You want this, do you?” she teased him. “You want me?”

“Always,” he looked down into her eyes with a seriousness that shocked her. “Ever since I first saw you three years ago on that hunt.”

“You…?”

“Wanted you, Victoria,” he said. “Wanted to take you in that wood over the body of that Omega.” He stroked her cheek with the back of one finger. “Blood spatter looks good on you.”

“Shut up and get your dick out,” she said shoving him back and reaching up her skirt to get rid of her panties. As soon as she stepped out of them, he had her turned and pressed against the house. Victoria clawed at his back and pressed another kiss to his waiting mouth. She wriggled against him and the house to get her tits out of her bra and over the front neckline of her scoop-necked sweater. As soon as they hit the cold air, his mouth was against them, warming one with teasing sucks and kisses only to leave it freezing, wet, and hard as he attacked the other with his passionate heat.

She reached down between them and stroked him as he suckled, her sex getting slick with the anticipation of his cock inside her.

“Condom?” he asked before kissing her mouth yet again.

“We’re going to be married in a week,” she said. “I’m not worried about it if you’re not.”

There was that irresistible grin again. She wanted to slap it off his face. Trouble was, he’d thank her for it. “Fuck me,” she ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled at her and got to his knees.

She knew it would feel good, she’d done this before, but holy mother of god… His lips against her pussy were teasing and gentle as if he were not about to tongue fuck her, but more about to whisper a prayer against her clit. As soon as his warm tongue delved between her folds, lapping at her sweet taste and the ultra-sensitive nubbin that nestled there, she laid her head back against the shingles of the house and raised one leg, draping it over his shoulder as he worked to get her to come. His lips sucked at her inner labia, pulling the flesh taut before releasing it, first the one side, then the other. His tongue and lips worked her clit, bringing out sounds she didn’t know she could make and damn him damn him damn him for that. “Good Christ!” she said as her hips automatically undulated against his friction.

His beard stubble was scratching an itch she didn’t know she had as he gripped her flesh under her thigh where it met the buttock to delve his tongue inside her. “So wet, Victoria,” he murmured appreciatively. “So fucking wet.”

“You are unbelievable,” she said. It was all she could manage because a second afterward, she was ruined by his tongue hitting her just right and his fingers finding her clit at the same moment. She clutched his hair and tipped her pelvis toward him, willing him to make her come. She felt her breath rate increase, her heart beat hard in her chest. This is what she had wanted from him: subservience, obedience, and the orgasm of a lifetime. The tension in her rose and rose and broke beautifully with a stifled cry, her knuckles in her mouth to help muffle the sound of her climax.

He stood and opened her up with two fingers, pressing the taste of her into her mouth with his own. She could feel her wet against his chin and mouth and she lapped at it greedily. “So beautiful, Victoria,” he murmured into her neck. His mouth found one of her breasts as he scissored his fingers, moving them this way and that, not only to provide pleasure, but to afford his cock the room it would need to enter her without causing her pain. Not that she minded a little pain. She wanted it rough with him and they were off to a good start along that path. But then, they would have a lifetime together to get really good at it. And something told her he was a fast learner.

She carded her hands through his hair contentedly, sex-drunk and happy. He thumbed over her sensitive clit again and she bucked her hips slightly. “Victoria?”

“Green light, Chris,” she cooed. “Good boy. Keep sucking.” She offered her other breast and he took it, closing his eyes in utter bliss. She watched his face in the soft light of the balcony porch and moonlight. She couldn’t wait to watch him sleep.

All at once, the thought of him dying in a werewolf encounter was overwhelming and she put her head back against the house and shut her eyes against the biggest fear she held in her heart. This is why she didn’t want to be attracted to her husband-to-be. This is the reason she didn’t want to become too attached. If she lost him- No. She pushed the feeling down and away, burying it deep under her soul, hoping it would rot away as she continued to fall in love.

“May I, Victoria?” he asked her, his eyes hopeful.

She met his stare and lost her breath. Even begging he was beautiful. “Yes, Chris.”

He lifted her against the wall, her left leg hooked in his right elbow, her other foot just off the floor, and lined himself up, slowly pressing himself inside her, filling her, warming her, taking her as she wanted him to. Her skirt was shimmied all the way up to her waist, but she didn’t care. Chris was all slow attention and pressure and nothing hurt.

He was balls-deep in seconds and he slowly held her there, throbbing inside her, and letting the time pass between them like slow golden drops of honey. “Oh Chris,” she said. “This is… “ That feeling of grief and loss in anticipation of his death was clouding her emotions again. She had to get a handle on that. A thumb passed her cheek and the air cooled her skin in its wake. She had shed a tear.

“I know,” he said, a look of guilt blessing his features. “I want this so badly too. And I didn’t want- That is, I was hoping to not be- like this.”

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” she asked him. Her next words were heavy on her tongue: “Loving… it’s just too much. Too… messy.”

“Inconvenient,” he added.

“Difficult,” she said, agreeing.

They watched each other’s faces for a moment before Chris began to pull and press himself in and out of her, slowly at first, then with a more determined rhythm. The slap of their skin together filled the air and she gasped: “I wish I hated you, Christopher Argent.”

“I love you too, Victoria,” he whispered in the shell of her ear. He reached down between her legs with his right hand and thumbed at her clit, causing her to buck and thrust against him, allowing him deeper into her as he reached the crest of his climax.

She clenched around him, urging on his orgasm and he cried out, her name on his lips. She kissed him as she came soon afterward, his thumb and cock making short work of her and she arched her back as he held her, her body shuddering and shaking with the intensity of it all.

“Dear God, but you’re gorgeous,” he said as she slowly came down. “I love you so much, Victoria.”

“Oh shut up, Chris,” she whined and kissed him over and over again, finally coming to grips with the fact that she was indeed head over heels in love with her future husband, her beautiful boy, her Christopher.


End file.
